User talk:Ralok
Welcome Hi, welcome to John Carter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tharks page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 03:14, October 9, 2011 I am here for the same reason I visit the barsoom wiki, I like John Carter. I contribute to 14 other wikis so I don't have time to add much to either Barsoom or this wiki. I feel that wikis are ways for people like you & me to add to a wiki site hobbies & interests we love. That applies to everyone this site has as much right to exist as Barsoom does.--Robert Alvarez 05:42, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Additions I'm not sure, possibly some more background on the characters & story. We really can't add much from the movie yet however.Robert Alvarez 07:04, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Request for help Hi ralok. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. To start, I found this transparent image with all the glyphs, so I cropped out each glyph and . So now you can use them to spell words, dates, etc. To change how much is displayed on the main page blog feed, on this line of code... ...you can adjust how many blog posts appear by changing the number for count=, and you can change how long each summary is by changing the number for summarylength=. For buttons, let me know which images you want to be used and what shape you want (circle or square), and I'll get started on that. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:47, December 6, 2011 (UTC) :I just added the needed javascript code to MediaWiki:Common.js, so the countdown is ready to use. :Example: January 01 2012 00:00:00 UTC left until the New Year :Just go to edit mode, copy what I used, and edit the date and message. Also, if you have any trouble setting up those image buttons and need some help, just message me. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) HORAY :D ralok 23:27, December 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I took care of those things you asked for. The video is now half the size. The blog list shows the 3 most recent posts. On the images, there is no category named places, so I linked that image to the Kingdoms category. Also, I linked The World image to Barsoom instead of the Worlds category. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:23, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::No worries. I'm glad you like the portal images. That white ape looks cool. :) JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:52, December 12, 2011 (UTC) The explanation starts in hair The growth itself and untouch lab expenses you have to have a lab and pay it in money. Untouch gloves uses Vandalism I was wondering if you had seen the vandalism done by lookturn? 02:05, July 6, 2017 (UTC)Hi Ralok I was Searching this Wiki for information on the imprisonment technology the Thern used on John carter that one scene. where he seemed to control Johns body. What exactly was that? How does it work? whats it called? Tweet me @ThatTownMonster My Dms are open too